


The Stranger at the bus station

by MushyMoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU! Ben solo - Freeform, Cute meetings at a bus station, F/M, Public transport has its good days sometimes, fluffy!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushyMoo/pseuds/MushyMoo
Summary: Chance meetings lead two unsuspecting strangers to share some warmth and sneaky smiles. Ben Solo is a walking oven and I’m insanely jealous.





	The Stranger at the bus station

**Author's Note:**

> A setting I've always dreamed about, there's something inherently romantic about such a busy/hectic environment. (At least for me, ha) I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing this!

The early morning buses clattering noisily against the concrete hiss and groan, racing to meet its deadline as dozens of its sleepy passengers mentally prepare themselves for yet another Thursday. You’re going home from a night shift and are looking forward to a nice four days off. Wiping sleep from your eyes you struggle to stay upright and keep yourself busy with your people watching. Your eyes lazily scan the bustling bodies of all shapes and sizes, bundled up and shuffling around, and out of all that hubbub a lone man stands out to you. 

Walking slowly as if he had come to the station for the sole purpose of being immersed in this river of bustling humans, he had a perfectly content smile fixed to his face, his honeyed eyes were warm and his cheeks and nose a bit raw from the cold. What an odd thing it was to see, but more than that downright curious! Your eyes followed his languid pacing for so long you hadn't even noticed he had seen you! 

Instead of being creeped out by your excessive staring he smiled even more, showing off his crooked smile and dimples you found impossibly attractive. His feet made the slightest detour and made its way straight for you, and with every step he took, your heart doubled in size and rate. . . His large frame fit snugly into yours and the bench, and for a long while he hadn't even said anything to you but rather continue his people watching alongside you, legs and arms touching comfortably. 

“I’m Ben by the way.” his voice wonderfully rich and deep, exactly the way you imagined it would be. He offered a smirk and waited expectantly for a reply. 

You fumbled a bit still trying to get a grip on the situation in hand, your face turned hot as you looked into your hands. 

“Hi, um. My name i-is Y/N” you managed. 

“Nice to meet you Y/N” he hummed. Ben was amused as he thought about how pretty you looked flustered. 

“Likewise” You quipped shortly as you were still dreadfully cold. You still were fiddling with your numb fingers, following your gaze Ben bent down a little, the tips of his raven hair tickling your cheeks as he cradled your hands in his. 

Grinning widely he maneuvers your hands, tenderly slipping his bigger fingers between the spaces of your much smaller ones as you sighed in relief. You look up to his handsome face and giddily return the genial expression. He reaches down once again to place a rather soft peck on the crown of your head, fingers tightening ever so slightly you enjoy the newfound warmth and affection. The next four days were going to be quite interesting, sleep can wait just a little bit longer.


End file.
